Chainmail List
Chainmail is a heavy Armor that can be worn by Clerics and Fighters. Listed below is the chainmail available in the game sorted by level. Chain mail has a base AC of +6, increased by modifier. It carries a movement penalty of -1, which reduces your per-turn movement by one square. Unique Chainmail Level 10 '+3 Lightforged Chainmail' *Level 10 Heavy Armor *Class Restriction: Fighter, Cleric *AC Bonus: +9 *Speed Penalty: -1 *+3+CHA to radiant attack damage *+2+CON resist necrotic *Buy Price: 25 AD/ 1014 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot '+3 Tombforged Chainmail' *Level 10 Heavy Armor *Class Restriction: Fighter, Cleric *AC Bonus: +9 *Speed Penalty: -1 *+5 healing done *+10 resist necrotic *Buy Price: 30 AD/ 630 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot '+2 Vanguard Chainmail' *Level 10 Heavy Armor *Class Restriction: Fighter, Cleric *AC Bonus: +8 *Speed Penalty: 0 *+2 resist all *+2 initiative *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot '+3 Chainmail' *Level 10 Heavy Armor *Class Restriction: Fighter, Cleric *AC Bonus: +9 *Speed Penalty: -1 *Buy Price: 18 AD/ 834 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations **Mercenary Arms Depot Level 9 '+2 Razorlink Chainmail' *Level 9 Heavy Armor *Class Restriction: Fighter, Cleric *AC Bonus: +8 *Speed Penalty: -1 *-2 enemy melee attack rolls *+3 melee attack rolls vs bloodied targets *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Trick or Trap (Heroic) Level 7 Level 6 '+2 Chainmail' *Level 6 Heavy Armor *Class Restriction: Fighter, Cleric *AC Bonus: +8 *Speed Penalty: -1 *Known Locations: *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: Unknown **Trick or Trap (Normal) Level 5 '+1 Razorlink Chainmail' *Level 5 Heavy Armor *Class Restriction: Fighter, Cleric *AC Bonus: +7 *Speed Penalty: -1 *-1 enemy melee attack rolls *+2 melee attack rolls vs bloodied targets *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Trick or Trap (Normal) '+1 Exalted Chainmail' *Level 5 Heavy Armor *Class Restriction: Fighter, Cleric *AC Bonus: +7 *Speed Penalty: -1 *+3 healing done *Buy Price: 414 GP *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot **The Doomguides Call *Flavor Text: Clerics and warlords often seek out exalted armor because of its properties that improve their healing powers. Level 4 '+1 Eladrin Chainmail' *Level 4 Heavy Armor *Class Restriction: Fighter, Cleric *AC Bonus: +7 *Speed Penalty: 0 *+1 initiative *Buy Price: 342 GP *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: Crafted by master eladrin armorsmiths, the fine links of this chainmail sparkle in even the faintest light. Level 3 Level 2 '+1 Dwarven Chainmail' *Level 2 Heavy Armor *Class Restriction: Fighter, Cleric *AC Bonus: +7 *Speed Penalty: -1 *+1 regeneration (when bloodied) *Buy Price: 198 GP *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot **Return to Neverdeath (Normal;Fighter) *Flavor Text: Crafted by the finest dwarf armorsmiths, this armor was once only available to dwarves. Level 1 'Chainmail' *Level 1 Heavy Armor *Class Restriction: Fighter, Cleric *AC Bonus: +6 *Speed Penalty: -1 *Buy Price: 40 GP *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: Created from countless metal rings woven together, this suit of mail grants good protection, but slightly reduces mobility. '+1 Chainmail' *Level 1 Heavy Armor *Class Restriction: Fighter, Cleric *AC Bonus: +7 *Speed Penalty: -1 *Buy Price: 126 GP *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: A set of basic yet effective enchanted chainmail. Category:Chainmail Category:Armor Category:Equipment